


Silent Poet

by Deity_of_Morality



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Blind!Yuuri, Disabled!Yuuri, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I had my friend Cyanoticnightmare do my tags on my first work, Language Barrier, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love at First Sight, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mute!Yuuri, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romance, Skater Victor Nikiforov, They're better at this, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, also looking for beta readers, annoyed Yurio, comment if you're interested!, disgusted Yuri, former skater Yuuri, i don't know how to tag, pining!victor, possible smut in the furture, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_of_Morality/pseuds/Deity_of_Morality
Summary: Yuuri is an unrecognized treasure as a musician, playing mostly acoustic Guitar at a bar owned by him and a silent partner he met in Moscow when he moved, called 'Москва ниже' or, 'Moskva Nizhe'.When Victor hears about this bar from his lovely friend Chris, he drags his rink mate Yuri Plisetky with him to have a new experience, to find inspiration. He never expected his inspiration to come in the form of a blind and silent musician, who creates music that could shift the earth.Speaking to this musician proves difficult in many ways.





	1. Language Barrier

 

Yuuri can communicate.

Even if he can't see who he's speaking to, and even if he can't will the words to leave his lungs, he can move his hands in a language he luckily learned in Detroit known as ASL (American Sign Language).

He can hear and understand when spoken to by his family and people who speak Japanese, and can interpret a little bit of English, not really enough for a proper conversation, and he can also speak back to people who know ASL, so it isn't hopeless for him to find a friend eventually.

It's hard, living like this. It feels a bit like being in a box that has a bit of light shining through, just enough so you could see the outside, but there was no way out.  
He would be lying if he said it wasn't frustrating, but he has his life sorted, though it took a lot of hard work and a very long time. 

Yuuri has his escape from time to time, kind of like a recess from being senseless. He plays music at his bar, a one man show for the customers. The acoustic guitar is his favorite because he uses his hands and fingers to bring a sense of sight by giving sound instead of a picture, and he feels able and  _free_ of his shackles.  
The place he goes to feel this way is his bar, the 'Moskva Nivhe', Yuuri signs it as, ' _Moscow Below_ '.  
He has a silent partner who does the finances and paperwork and deals with business and such because it's very difficult for Yuuri do those things without error, and Yuuri makes good money at his bar, he has a nice small flat that he's lived in for two years above the bar, and he can navigate in it with no problems at all without his identification cane, and it has lots of modifications for him to call his family and such.

He knows his problem is the fact that he never leaves the building he works and lives in. He speaks to no one, he just does his job, and most people are too afraid to try and communicate anyway.

His go to is his acoustic guitar, plugged into a speaker, and people really enjoy it. They say he's known as 'тихий поэт', which in English means, 'Silent Poet'.   
Tourists and natives alike come to his bar to listen to him play, whether it be the guitar, the violin, the piano, he has a wide range of skills in the instrumental sense.   
He never really took this talent for music seriously until he lost skating, that use to be his one love, gliding across ice and bringing music to  _life_.  
He thought it was impossible for music to live on it's own, but now he's found that if you find the right cords, in the right order, and with the right passion, it doesn't take much.  
He usually does this throughout the day, and usually never gets approached, once in awhile head hunters come and give him their card, which he later throws away, but it's rare he has to speak to anyone.

That's why when a hand touches his shoulder he jumps with a spin, eyes wide beneath his tinted glasses.

"Мне очень жаль! Я не хотел тебя напугать!" Yuuri's tension eased a bit at the tone, tilting his head in confusion at the awkward sound of the word.

' _I'm sorry, do you know Japanese?_ ' He signed. The man sputtered.

"Я не знаю ... Я просто очень хочу поговорить с тобой!" Yuuri gasped.

' _Russian?_ ' He signed quickly, just hoping the sweet sounding voice would sputter again.

"Вы можете подождать? Прямо здесь, для меня, ты можешь подождать?" The voice was so frantic, Yuuri couldn't help the huff of a giggle, tilting his head, still confused, but endeared. " _Stay?_ " It was an English word, Yuuri knew what it meant. Yuuri made a show of regrounding his feet and lifting his hand to his head in an army solute.

The man sputtered a bit more, Yuuri smiling in amusement at the blush he could hear in the voice, before the man's feet pattered away, and Yuuri felt his heart lighten a bit as he sat and tuned his guitar.  
He speaks to his sister on Skype once a week, but other than that, he doesn't really interact with people, mainly because they turn into a mess when they find out how disadvantaged he is. He knew once this was understood by his acquaintance it would be the same.

 

When the man returned, another voice spoke in broken Japanese.

"My friend here said he needs a translator so you two can speak." Yuuri smiled at the aggravated voice, hoping it would lessen the grudge he felt for interrupting his night.

' _Do you know ASL?'_ Yuuri signed. The aggravated voice huffed.

"You're blind, how am I supposed to sign back?" He said, his Japanese flowing better now that he was having a- somewhat- conversation.

" _Слепой?_ " Yuuri chuckled at the horror in the prior man's voice.

' _I understand your Japanese just fine, I just can't speak back, so you speak to me, and I sign a response. It's how I communicate.'_ The huff of this voice seemed more impressed than annoyed this time.  
He spoke Russian to the other man, and the man squealed making Yuuri's face heat up at the genuine excitement in his aura. 

"This is Victor. He would like to know your name." Yuuri smiled lightly, dropping his head out of habit even though his eyes couldn’t avoid what he couldn’t see.

' _Yuuri. Y-U-U-R-I.'_ The man scoffed.

"What, that's ridiculous, _I'm_ Yuri." Yuuri perked up.

' _You are Russian, I think, you must have the hard version, while I have the soft 'U' drawn out_.' Yuuri listened as Yuri explained this to Victor in Russian, trying to pick out words and give them meaning through context.

"Victor has a crush on you." Yuuri felt his face bloom red as, shoulders drawn up.

' _He didn't say that._ ' he signed. Yuri laughed.

"I may be paraphrasing. He said he wants to know everything about you, so he's asked for your company,  _a date_ , and it's gonna be a shitty date because I'll be the buffer between you." Yuuri gaped, almost choking on the air.  
This wasn’t normal for him.

' _I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Yuri_ ,' He signed with an overwhelming heat in his face,' _you didn't have to introduce us properly in the first place, I wouldn't want to cross boundaries._ ' Yuri let out a loud humorless laugh, Yuuri’s chest tightening.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Victor is... I'm only saying this because I know you can't tell him that I said this, but he's a... Cut off person lately, and if _he's_ taken a liking to you... Then so have I. It would be no problem for me to help." Yuuri felt guilt. There wasn't any reason he should feel guilty of course, he's allowed to refuse a date, even if it's with a damaged man.  
  
‘ _Did something happen?’_ He signed curiously. Yuri sighed deeply.  
  
“He says he’s lost motivation and inspiration to keep doing what he loves. We’re on vacation to find it for him.” Yuuri sighed. How could he deny this apparently dwindling man help? Wouldn't that make him insensitive? A brute?  
  
' _Why doesn’t he go looking for it instead of talking to me?’_ He signed. It was silent for a moment before Russian was spoken between the two men.  
  
“He thinks if he spends time with you, that he’ll find it right here.” Yuuri felt his face heat up, almost to the point of sweating.

 _'Why?'_ He signed with a furrowed brow.

"For lack of better phrasing, he thinks it's love at first sight." Yuuri choked on air.

' _Well, I doubt he meant that--_ '

"He said, 'This is love at first sight, Yuri, look at him, he's beautiful.'" He said blandly, "And even if you can't see it, he's cooing just at the sight of you, now." Yuuri took in a sharp breath.

' _Well, given I can't see I can't requite his love, you might tell him that._ ' Yuri giggled as he relayed to Victor, and Victor had a quick response.

"He hadn't thought of that. He thinks..." Yuri stopped to laugh, "He wants you to touch his face." He said amused. Yuuri couldn't help his shoulder's shaking with laughter as he covered the lower half of his face with his hand.

' _I really don't think he should want a stranger's hands all over his face_.' He signed, still amused at such a suggestion. Of course he'd seen it in movies and read it in books, but never had someone asked him to do it in real life.  
Yuri sounded smug as he spoke to Victor, and Yuuri knew the argumentative tone in his voice, his sister had it nearly constantly.

"He wants  _your_ hands on his face." Yuri said giggling. Yuuri chuckled and shook his head.

' _If I agree to, "Accompany" him, will he let the face fondling go?_ ' He asked smirking, Yuri letting out a crude laugh before relaying. 

"He said, 'It's a date.' If you want it to be." Yuuri rose his brow.

' _I'll decide that once it's done._ _If you have no problems with helping us talk, Yuri_.' Yuri hummed a small chuckle before ranting in Russian, Yuuri frantically picking out words, suddenly worried about what was being said. He thought maybe he needed to find someone to teach him Russian.

He didn't know why he was so bent on knowing a few words for someone he just met. Maybe it was because he was tired of being so solitary in Moscow.

"Victor wants to know when you're done playing?" Yuri said. Yuuri smiled.

' _I own the bar, I don't really have a schedule. I was just planning to play through lunch because that's what the customers are here for_.' Yuri hummed in acknowledgment, telling Victor.

Victor gasped happily as he spoke.

"He's impressed that you're dedicated, but..." Yuri sighed in embarrassment. "I have somewhere to be in a little bit, but Victor doesn't want to leave while you finish up because he’ll be lonely without his dog." Yuuri rose his brow before chuckling.  
  
‘ _Why doesn’t he go with you?_ ’ Yuri scoffed.  
  
“I’m picking up my boyfriend, Becka from the airport,” Yuuri nodded.  
  
‘ _Ah you want to get some one on one and Victor is lonely?_ ’ Yuri hummed in confirmation. Yuuri huffed.  
  
‘ _Does he not like the city?_ ’ He asked. Yuri huffed.  
  
“He likes _you_ , dumb ass, something about love at first sight or whatever.” Yuuri took in a sharp breath, his face burning even hotter.  
  
‘ _He’s a forward guy._ ’ Yuri giggled.  
  
“He’s kind of a loner most of the time. It’s rare he forms a connection just after meeting.” Yuuri was quiet for a moment, before letting out a long sigh.

' _He's welcome to sit with me if he'd like. Even if I don't understand, his voice is nice, so we could sit on the ottoman and he can tell me what he see's while I play, my co workers do that.'_ Yuuri flushed as he signed, knowing how blunt it sounded, but that was just how ASL sounded no matter what, so he powered through the embarrassment as Yuri told Victor, before he heard a preen of excitement.

"He looks forward to your date." Yuri said. Yuuri tilted his head in a polite smile.

' _You are very kind to help bridge the language barrier for your friend._ ' Yuri scoffed.

"Shut up, I'm only doing it because he's mopey." Yuuri giggled.

' _How old are you two?_ '' he asked. Yuri hummed.

"I'm 19, he is 31. How old are you?" Yuuri let out a breath of relief that Victor's voice wasn't deceptive,

' _I'm 27. Do you live in Moscow or are you visiting?_ ' he asked. He felt a thrill shooting through his arms as he signed, his smile widening at such a casual conversation with a stranger.

"We decided we are going to stay in Moscow for a little more than a few months on vacation. Victor is dramatic, needed, ' _A change in scenery'._ " Yuri said. Yuuri grinned.

' _Vacation, that means you work, what do you do?_ ' Yuri was silent for a moment, but sighed.

"We're professional figure skaters." Yuuri's face went numb. "Uh... Do you not... like skating?" Yuuri shook his head furiously, his hands moving before he knew what they were saying,

' _No, I love it! Or I_ loved _it, I use to skate professionally before my eyes went._ ' Yuri was silent for a long moment, before he spoke to Victor, who yelped loud enough that Yuuri was sure people were staring as he spoke loudly.

"He wants to know your last name." Yuri said. Yuuri bit his lip. He didn't know what it was about, but he didn't mind giving this type of information.

' _K-A-T-S-U-K-I_ , Katsuki." He spelled it out so he'd know, then showed him the sign his family had chosen for their name. Victor gasped as he was told.

"You were in the Grand Prix Series? The banquet? That was _you,_ in that old viral video?" Yuri more asked himself than Victor who seemed to know exactly who Yuuri was. Yuuri nodded.

' _I'm afraid I lost in that. I believe it was 2015, there were incredible skaters there, I had no chance._ ' Victor spoke in a scolding tone as he replied, Yuri giggling as he spoke, Yuuri able to tell he didn't bother with whatever rant Victor had spent.

"Victor was there too, he also saw a video of you doing his routine, he was furious that you weren't on the podium with him." Yuuri froze, face blank.

 _Ah. Victor. I've been speaking to Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. Unknowingly_.

' _I--I followed Victor's skating that year closely'_ Yuuri flushed at the implication, his hands trembling, ' _I was competing against him after all. That program spoke volumes and I couldn't help but find out how it felt to tell that story.'_ Yuuri signed, ' _I'm afraid my friends kids, who obsess over skating, filmed me while I was unaware. I hope he wasn't offended, I know it had many flaws._ ' Yuri laughed, not bothering to translate for Victor.

"Yuuri, this man feels you portrayed the innocence and truth of real loss, he thinks you skated that routine better than he ever could. it's a real shame that your sight gave out before you could obtain your true potential." Yuuri's stomach twisted, chest feeling like it was filling with cement. He would give his life, if it meant skating in the after life, he missed the feeling of landing a quad flip, rare as it was, and having that escape, being alone on the ice.  
It hurt, if he was honest, to speak about it. His failures that he'll never be able to right. And felt his eyes fill to the brim behind his tinted glasses, but smiled anyway.

' _It’s important to have experienced the feeling you’re trying to skate to, even if it’s bad. I suppose that's a worthy sacrifice to make for Victor to feel as though I did the program justice._ ' Yuri sighed before relaying to Victor. It was silent for a few minutes, Yuuri feeling their presence, ' _I need to set up to perform,_ ' He signed. Victor poke to Yuri as Yuuri set up, plugging in his guitar and sitting on the ottoman.

He felt it dip, the man he knew was Victor sitting so close their thighs were touching, and the neck of Yuuri's guitar was overlapping with him.

' _Does he need more room?_ ' Yuuri signed curiously. Yuri chuckled as he spoke to Victor, Victor's arm sneaking like a snake as it slithered around his waist as he spoke.

"Victor said he's very comfortable where he is. I have to go now, anything you want to say to him?" Yuuri thought for a moment.

' _When he gets bored, just describe people or things in the bar to me. My coworkers do it all the time when it's slow, and they often slip into Russian without realizing it, so he can speak as much as he'd like._ ' Yuri hummed as he relayed the message, Victor's arms squeezing around his waist, shuffling him closer.

"Okay, he will. I'll meet you guys back here, good luck." Yuuri hummed as he heard the patters of Yuri footsteps blend with the pitters of the customers, getting comfortable with his guitar in hand, feeling eyes turning to him as the speaker played the strums of his testing.

He let himself lean into Victor in order to accommodate their position Victor was set to be in, acutely aware of the proximity and, began strumming along.

"Когда вы катались на коньках, мне казалось, что вы создаете музыку своим телом." Victor said as he rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri smiled, but his hands were too busy to sign, not that it would do anything. "А теперь вы создаете живую музыку, и это настолько невероятно, что это привлекательность для этого дайв-бара." Victor rested his head on Yuuri shoulder, Yuuri smiling in his direction, knowing his face was probably redder than a tomato. Yuuri let out a breath of a laugh at the tickle in his ear from Victor's whispering, for all Yuuri knows, sweet nothings as he strummed his Ryujin, a soft but intricate melody filling the bar, the feeling of eyes on him just a dull buzz in the back of his mind as he strummed to accent the flow of Victor's voice.   


	2. Building A Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tried to begin building a bridge with Yuuri.  
> Do you think it will hold?

"How do you even enjoy this, you don't understand what he's saying." Yuri said, his voice rough with confusion. Yuuri smiled. This had been the routine for the last week, Yuri and Victor coming to keep Yuuri company while he played for the customers. Yuuri discovered pretty quickly that Victor was a very touchy feely kind of guy, and very much liked coddling Yuuri with touche. His favorite thing to do is sit facing Yuuri on the ottoman, one leg hanging off, the other at Yuuri's back, chin resting on Yuuri's shoulder, as he just _spoke,_ enjoying how easy it was to fluster Yuuri.

' _He has a nice voice_.' he signed amused. Yuuri felt Victor nuzzle his shoulder with his chin as Yuri translated.

"Мне нравится твоя улыбка, твой крошечный нос и мышцы на шее, когда ты поворачиваешь голову," Victor didn't stop there, his reply long and sweet and in Yuuri's ear, arms making their way loosely around Yuuri's waist, making Yuuri's face hot.

"God, he's going on a rant about how enamored he is with you, great job." Yuuri laughed.

' _You didn't have to tell him what I said_.' Yuri was silent.

"Shut up." Yuuri's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he grinned.

' _What is he saying?_ ' He signed curiously as Victor continued mumbling in his ear.

"He's talking about the things he likes about you. You want to know, learn Russian, you should already know it, you live here." Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 _'I know I should learn it, but I don't know any teachers who would help in my case._ ' Yuri was silent for a moment.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Yuuri's brows shot up.

' _You don't even know me, I don't expect--_ '

"It would take longer than a few months for you to become fluent, but I could teach you over Skype, right? I could be teaching Victor sign language all the while, this way Victor doesn't have to keep asking me how we'll stay in touch when we leave." Yuuri's eyes widened behind his tinted glasses.

' _You know, I like both of you, you're very good company, but why do you want to know me?_ ' He asked curiously. Yuri was silent for a moment.

"I told you the first day we met, Victor has a crush on you." Yuuri felt his face heat up.

' _Well, okay but if he gets attached to me won't it be hard on him when you leave?_ ' Yuuri signed. There was a silence.

"That's why I want to teach you Russian. He and I aren't always on the same schedule and it'll be harder for all three of us to talk at the same time like now." Yuuri cooed.

' _Awe, Yuri, I was getting worried you didn't like me!_ ' Yuuri signed with a teasing expression. Yuri scoffed.

"What ever, shut up." Yuuri smiled fondly.    

' _Isn't he a touchy person? If he can't be next to the person he's talking to I'm afraid he'll die, I sense he's dramatic like that.'_ Yuri started laughing as he told Victor what was said, before Victor's arms tightened around his waist,

"Некоторые ситуации требуют драматических действий!" Yuuri giggled.

' _See, I don't even know what's been said, but it was probably dramatic, am I right?_ ' Yuri let out a preen of laughter before telling Victor about the accusation, and Victor pinched Yuuri, making him jump.

"He thinks you could stand to be a little more dramatic." Yuri relayed. Yuuri clicked his tongue before going limp in Victor's arms, arms flying into the air,

' _My life is over, for I can not locate my cane!_ ' He signed with flare's of his fingers, Yuri breaking into a fit of laughter as he relayed what Victor was saying as he was saying it,

"Victor is holding it out of your reach, he said you can have it back when you agree to let-- _Victor!_ " He began scolding Victor, and Victor was halfheartedly defending himself.

' _What does he want?_ ' Yuuri had to sign it a few times for Yuri to notice.

"He wants... He wants to have as he says, 'a sleep over' with you. You're allowed to say no, he's more than worn his welcome, and I can't be there." Yuuri rose his brow.

' _He's got a surplus of welcome left, I just don't think he would have much fun._ ' He signed in amusement. Yuri hummed.

"Do you have any friends or family who could bridge the gap?" He asked. Yuuri bit his lip.

' _No one who speaks Russian and Japanese works here I'm afraid, but I know a teeny bit of English, and my sister is fluent, so if we hit a snag, she's always a skype call away._ ' Yuuri signed, his shoulders drawn up a bit in embarrassment.   
He supposes his fanboy side may have an affect on his acceptance to this, normally he would never encourage such a thing, but this was someone he looked up to, and he would take what he could get.  
Yuri and Victor began speaking again, and Yuri seemed to be dejected to fate as Victor made point after point, turning into a long rant, to which Yuri argued with an edge in his tone, making Victor hide his face in Yuuri's neck, muttering denials. Yuri sighed deeply.

"Are you okay with it?" Yuri asked. Yuuri giggled.

' _If he has no problem with music.'_ Yuri giggled as he spoke to Victor, Victor squeezing Yuuri tight enough to knock some breath out of him,

"Where do you live? We should head there so I can help you two settle before heading off." Yuri said. Yuuri nodded and patted Victor holding out his hand, his can being placed in his hand.

 

 

You could imagine their surprise when Yuuri led them to a flat right above the bar after he'd done all he needed at the bar, the time being mid afternoon at the point.

It was a micro studio flat, redone to be quite nice.

It was a quite bohemian, Yuuri saying he and his old friend designed it before his sight went, walls white and black, and the whole thing was pretty much a big room with separations coming from the floor, and book shelves of many books in brail, the stairs leading to the flat had a separation, where a very big cat with abnormally long back legs, and a royal attitude, and long fur as white as fresh snow, with eyes as blue as day, waiting.

As Yuuri passed he smiled as the cat stood on it's hind legs propping it's front paws on Yuuri's shoulder, revealing just how abnormally large this cat was.

Yuuri leaned into the cats touch as it rubbed it's cheek to Yuuri's a few times before jumping down, then standing next to him on the floor.

' _This is B-I-L-Y-Z-N-A, Bilyzna. She keeps me company.'_ Yuuri signed. Victor cooed and pet the cat, the cat purring so loudly Yuri thought it resembled a machine.

"So cute!" He preened in English. Yuri giggled as he told Victor her name, and Victor asked a question.

"He'd like to see Bilyzna's sign again." Yuuri rose his brow before smiling, putting his hand in front of himself palm up, before running his other hand across it. Yuri laughed.

"He's doing it." Yuuri giggled, then clicked his tongue twice, and the cat pounced up the stairs.

The moment of silence gave them a chance to look around.

 

By suspending the bed, the main living room became more spacious. The flat had a free standing bath in the kitchen dining area, and stairs going up to the bedroom loft,  where another flight was that lead to a 500 sq. ft. roof garden.

' _The tour kind of ends pretty quickly, just turn in a circle._ ' Yuuri signed before folding his cane up and hanging it where he knew a hook would be, before doing the same with his coat and glasses as Victor spoke.

"Victor likes it a lot." Yuuri smiled.

' _Tell him I'll take the couch, since he is the guest._ ' Yuri scoffed,

"Yuuri, no fucking way--"

' _I think you'll find I'm rather stubborn._ ' He signed quickly. ' _Tell him, please._ ' Yuri sighed deeply as he explained to Victor, who sounded offended in his reply.

"He said he'll sleep in the bed," Yuri said, Yuuri smiling triumphantly. "so long as you sleep in it with him." Yuuri rose his brow. "He can be stubborn, too." Yuri said in a giggle. Even with the information of VIctor supposedly liking him, Yuuri never likes sleeping with people. He wanted to move and shift freely without having to worry about someone else, and he normally would get not sleep.  
But considering who was asking? Yuuri sighed before smiling and nodding.

' _His and my arguments often end unsolved, so I'll give in this once, but no hogging the sheets._ ' Yuuri signed begrudgingly.

 

 

Yuri stayed for an hour or two, all of them listening to different music and giving opinions and such, but eventually he had to leave, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone in the flat.

Victor had already been sitting on the same couch as Yuuri, surprisingly not touching the whole time Yuri was there, their thighs an inch apart from each other, and Victor seemed to be going out of his way to not touch Yuuri as he shuffled around, and Yuuri heard the tapping of a cell phone next to him

"Do you know much English?" Yuuri lifted his hand, tilting it back and forth. "Yes and no questions?" Yuuri smiled and nodded, before he heard more typing. He grinned at the realization that he was using a translation app.

"Do you like me? Like I like you?" Yuuri felt weird answering.  
 _Do I like you? Of course you were my idol from childhood to my early twenties, how couldn't I like you. Do we get along amazingly well? Yes. But that doesn't mean it' romantic._  
But because he was sure Victor gave little context he didn't fully understand, but he felt with context the meaning was provided, but he nodded shyly anyway.  
Victor scooted closer, their legs pressing together. "I like you very much." Yuuri's heart was hammering against his chest. It was weird, this hadn't happened any other time Victor had touched him throughout the week. "I..." He felt Victor take his chin, turning his head so they were facing each other, the hand sliding, cupping Yuuri's jaw. "I... Uh... Черт побери," He spat. "Я люблю тебя, я хочу сказать, что я люблю тебя, и что я думаю, что ты прекрасна и уникальна по-своему, И это так _расстраивает_ , Потому что я чувствую, что знаю тебя годами из-за катаний, которые я видел в Интернете, и я знаю, что это слишком быстро для тебя, но это было, Моя программа, _Вы связали меня с вами,_ " Yuuri put his hand up, making Victor stop. Yuuri smiled lightly and leaned into Victor's touch as he rested his own hand over Victor's. He heard Victor's breath catch and his smile widened.

"Eyes." Yuuri rose his brow. "Open?" Yuuri didn't know if his eyes looked any different than when he'd last seen them, though he knew they looked different because of what was misdiagnosed as Arcus Juvenilis as a child. It was a blue right around the outside of his iris, it did resemble the condition greatly, but was looked into further when his sight began worsening, and there was no cause found.

He opened his eyes and Victor gasped.

" _Красивый_." Yuuri furrowed his brow and Victor laughed. "Beautiful." He said. Yuuri furrowed his brow further. "Do you want them described?" Yuuri chuckled, "Aren't you curious?" Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, before a shuffle was heard along with strained typing. "Mainly brown, very pretty brown," Yuuri chuckled and nodded, "Sky blue ring bleeding from outside, half way in. Unique. Beautiful." Yuuri giggled.  
What Victor didn't know was that blue was what cause Yuuri's sight to go."Can you speak at all?" Yuuri's breath caught.

If Yuuri wanted to speak, he could. The thing about it is that he never has. He has yet to actually _say_ his first word. Yuuri shrugged. It was silent for a moment. "No injury to voice?" Yuuri shook his head. "Then why not?" Yuuri bit his lip, then shrugged again. "Have you ever tried?" Yuuri furrowed his brow in thought, before nodding his head. "Do you know how?" This time he shook. Victor took a breath. "Want to?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "You laugh, nothing happens but shakes." Yuuri nodded. "Hum?" Yuuri tilted his head, and Victor made a humming sound. "Do you know?" Yuuri shook his head. "Okay," Victor dropped his hand and re positioned Yuuri so he was leaning on his shoulder on the back of the couch. "Cough." Victor said, now a few inches away. Yuuri smiled, before coughing. "Feel your lungs?" Yuuri nodded. "Now light cough, more from the back of throat and tongue, but lips together." Yuuri smiled and did as he said, the cough coming out as a very pitiful hum, making Victor preen. "Yes! Now long, don't cough, just push air." Yuuri took a few deep breaths, remembering speech therapy. All they did was tell him how to position his mouth and tongue, never this.

He let out a long hum and grinned, eyes going wide, before doing it again, in his excitement hands dropping on Victor's thighs as he did it again while laughing with pinched lips. Victor laughed.

"Yes, yes, amazing! Can lips make 'aw' position while you hum?" Yuuri giggled giddily before doing as all speech therapists said to make the sound, before and extended, 'aw' filled the room. "Very good!" Victor said happily. "A word?" Yuuri nodded excitedly. "Russian, or English?" Yuuri bit his lip. "Russian, with English definition?" Yuuri nodded excitedly. "Words with 'aw' sound. мама, English, 'mother'. You do closed lip hum, then 'aw' hum." Yuuri nodded, and did a short closed lip hum, then, 'aw' two times, before pausing and doing it again a few more times. "Very good, Detka! Now do it faster, say _мама._ " Yuuri did it and giggled in delight, before saying it again, then again. "Do you want to learn father?" Yuuri nodded. "Press lips like lip balm, then while you hum, open, _'Рара_." Yuuri nodded.

" _Mpf._ " He frowned, making Victor coo.

"It is like a relaxed version of popping your lips, I know you can do that!" Yuuri gasped as if that was a revelation.

" _Paw._ " He said clearly. Victor chuckled proudly.

"Two times and it's, 'father'." Yuuri took a breath.

"Рара." He giggled as he said it again and again, 'Мама' and 'Рара' as if he his life depended on it, gasping as he alternated between holding Victor's shoulders in excitement and his knees as his voice was thick.

"This is speech!" Yuuri patted Victor's thighs impatiently and Victor laughed.

"You learn fast, Я так впечатлен!" Yuuri smiled and nodded at Victor patting his legs impatiently. Victor laughed happily. "Another?" Yuuri nodded jerkily and Victor giggled. "Uhhh, da, let me think..." Yuuri patted Victor's knee. " and pointed at him. "Меня?" Yuuri slid his hand up Victor leg, so he could find his chest and poke insistently. "You want to say, 'Victor'?" Yuuri bounced in his place, grinning widely. Victor laughed. "Okay, let's start with the 'V'." Yuuri found Victor's hands and squeezed tightly, floating above cloud nine, he's worked for years to be able to do this and Victor comes along and makes everything so _simple_.

"Bite bottom lip." Victor said in a giggle as he squeezed back. Yuuri did as he said. "Now hum." Yuuri did as he said, and a reverberated hum came out, making him squeak. Victor chuckled. "Very good, now show me a Прекрасная улыбка, a toothy open grin." Yuuri giggled and grinned, his teeth out and parted. "Hum." Yuuri did as he said, an 'ee' leaving his throat. "потрясающий! Can you connect the 'Va' and 'ee' together?" Yuuri took a deep breath in preparation.

" _Vee_ ," He spoke. "Vee." He said nodding for more. Victor preened again.

"The back of tongue goes to roof of mouth, tip behind bottom teeth, and вместо hum, do very tiny cough." An assertive 'Kah' came from Yuuri's throat. "Can you add to 'Vee'?" He asked. Yuuri breathed in.

"Vee-- _kah_." He proudly enunciated. Victor felt his heart stutter at the pride in Yuuri's expression.

"Now tip of tongue behind top teeth, and cough." Yuuri bypassed practice, adding it to what he knew.

"Vee--K _teh_." Victor laughed.

"Make 'teh', ' _tor_ '." Yuuri took a determined breath.

"Vee-Ktah." Yuuri pouted and Victor laughed.

"No worries. Tip behind top teeth, when you start hum, flatten whole thing to bottom." Yuuri took in a deep breath and held it. "Victo- _rah_ ," He said putting emphasis on the end. Yuuri nodded and let out his breath.

"Vee-kto- _rah_ ." Victor felt heat rush to his face. "Vic-to-rah." He forgot how to breath. " _Victo-rah_." His heart was in his throat.

" _Perfect_." He breath. "That is my name." Yuuri grinned brightly.

"Victor!" He said perfectly, Victor giggling at the Russian sounding accent. Victor laughed, before Yuuri rose his finger. Victor furrowed his brow as Yuuri stood, walking across the room to a lap top, unplugging it and bringing it back. He didn't look at the screen, but Victor saw the brail on the keys along with the Russian letters. That made him smile.

"What's this for?" He asked. Yuuri hummed again, this time because he was typing, before a ringing was heard, and he sat the computer on the table as if routine.

"Victor." Victor looked at him, and he pointed to the computer, then to them. Victor saw that it was a video chat. He giggled at the wonky angle of them as it rang.

"I'll aim it." He spoke, Yuuri smiling after Victor confirmed they were in frame as they scooted together to fit in the frame.

"Yuuri!" A young woman said as she answered, before looking at Victor. "Uh." Her eyes were wide. "Uhm. Yuuri, do you know who is next to you?" Yuuri grinned brightly.

" _Victor._ " Her eyes nearly bulged from her head.

"Oh my god, _oh my god,_ **_mom, dad,_ ** " She went out of frame screaming.

"Who?" Victor asked. Yuuri looked determined in thought.

"Ts-i-st-er." Victor gasped.

"Yes, very good! Sister!" Suddenly there were three Japanese people in frame.

"Do it again, Yuuri!" She said. Yuuri grinned.

"Мама, Рара, это Victor." Victor gasped.

"So good, Yuuri!" He said in excitement.

"You speak English?" His sister asked. Victor nodded.

"Little." Mari giggled.

"He's never spoken before in his _life_ , how did you manage this?" A woman with a face so much like Yuuri's his heart melted as the short heavier woman asked, Victor assuming it was his mother.

"Катсуки Мама and Papa, hello! I taught him to hum! He didn't know humming!" They all looked at him wide eyed and Yuuri nodded with a grin.

" _Humming!_ " He mimicked, Victor squeaking in excitement.

"You're getting syllables! He may've developed a bit of Moscow tone, but he only learned today!" Yuuri giggled.

" _HM-aree._ " Victor furrowed his brow at him. "M- _aree_." He said again. His sister looked like a kicked puppy. "Maree." He nudged Victor and waved his hand at the screen, "Это Mari." He giggled and pointed at Victor. "Inc-redible!" He said squeezing Victor's leg, before signing to his family.

"He's saying thank you for giving him his first words." Mari said.

"And we are, too, by the way." His mother said. "My name is Hiroko. This is my husband Toshiya, but I like Mama and Papa Katsuki, too, feel welcome to call us that!" Toshiya nodded.

"Yes, you did something years of speak therapy couldn't with such a simple... We are debted to you!" He shook his head, Victor now wide eyes as he looked at a suspiciously smug Yuuri.

' _He saw me playing at the bar and played bar fly with his friend for a week, then took my cane and wouldn't give it back until I agreed to a, 'sleep over'_ . _'_ He signed in amusement. Victor looked expectantly at a laughing family, and it seemed Mari was taking charge.

"You know, when he use to skate, you were what he aspired to be." Victor widened his eyes, and looked at Yuuri who's face was blood red. "Then he makes you have to steal his cane for a sleep over, _shame Yuuri_ , _I know you're shy, but.._ " Mari shook her head in a pointed sigh, making Victor laugh as he tapped at his phone to know what to say, Yuuri smiling patiently.

"He isn't shy! We haven't gotten closer quickly, I actually..." Victor took in a sharp breath as he saw the words. With out Yuri here, he wouldn't know if it was too much... "I knew who Yuuri was when he was a skater. I admired his body to make music." He cringed. "That sounds choppy," Mari giggled.

"Do you mean he could skate with out music?" Victor let out a sigh of relief. Hearing a language and understand is much different than speaking it, and he told himself he needed to get back to classes for language as he types into his phone.

"Now he creates music with instruments, and needs no side act, I feel he is one with music." They all nodded in agreement, there voices a cacophony of agreement.

' _I'm going to make Victor keep teaching me, I'll call when I can try to speak with you again, okay?_ ' He signed. They awe pouted but agreed.

"Can I send this chat to Minako?" Mari asked in Japanese. Yuuri furrowed his brow.

' _You recorded it?_ ' Mari hummed a note of contentment.

"It's automatic with this program unless you disable it. Can I?" Yuuri giggled and nodded. Yuuri patted Victor's knee.

" _Vye?_ " He asked. Victor chuckled.

"You want to say, 'goodbye'?" Yuuri nodded. "Russian or English?" Yuuri grinned.

"Ru--ssian." Victor giggled.

"Бые." Victor stated simply. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief at the simplicity.

" _Бые!_ " He said waving. They all let their voices mend as they said goodbye's and Yuuri closed the lap top.

"I met your family." Victor said fondly. Yuuri sighed as he laid back on the couch, letting his head fall on Victor's shoulder in exhaustion after his adrenaline rush, smiling lightly as Victor interlaced their fingers.

"You m-ade me sp-eek." Yuuri spoke in broken English, voice tired.

"Bed time?" Victor asked.

"One more." Victor chuckled.

"I'll teach you, Bilyzna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I received a lot of comments asking me to continue, so I thought I'd go ahead instead of waiting a week.  
> I'm hoping to regularly update, my plan is midnight every Thursday CTZ!  
> Don't get too comfortable with Yuuri and Victor getting cozy, google translate can only help an unabridged relationship so much!  
> Comment and Kudos!;D


	3. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Victor want is for Yuuri to open up to him. He thought they'd gotten past this.

Victor was pouting.  
He admits it, even if only to himself. Yuuri had left Victor once it was 3 or 4 so he could do some work on his computer, typing away for maybe an hour before Victor got inwardly irritated. Victor being the soul of curiosity tried to sneak up on Yuuri in his boredom. Yuuri spun around in his chair.

"Oh." Victor said. "What're ya doin'?" He asked, his voice cracking, silently thanking god that Yuuri couldn't see the red color filling his face. Yuuri smiled in amusement.

"Работа." He spoke. Victor smiled. 

"Stop working, this is a sleep over. Do you listen to movies?" Yuuri smiled.

"Learn," He said lifting his hand in front of his mouth, wiggling his fingers.

"Is that the sign for talking?" He asked. Yuuri nodded. "Please hang out with me. Why did you stop cuddling? I was enjoying that!" Yuuri's face burned red.

" _I'm sorry_ ," He choked out. "Was tired, fuzzed head." Victor whined.   
  
"But you did it because you liked it, right?" Yuuri took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Я...didn't  _not_ like it." He said before spinning back, Victor noting that Yuuri spoke better when he didn't have to use his lips as much. " _Работа_." Yuuri said. Victor sat down the the matching wheeled foot stool of the office chair and rolled up beside him.   
  
"Ah, Japanese, can't read." Yuuri giggled. "You did like cuddling?" Victor asked unsure. Yuuri sighed deeply.   
  
"I did." He said raising his chin up as if stating something rude. Victor lifted his hand, tracing down Yuuri's forearm, then to his typing hand. "Work." Yuuri said again. Victor smiled lightly as he tangled their fingers together, stopping his hand.   
  
"Рабтоа tomorrow." He said dragging the rolling chair away from the desk, spinning it around so they were face to face, Yuuri's face burning despite not being able to see how close they were.  
  
"Рабтоа today." Victor untangled their hands, and found both of his hand cupping Yuuri's jaw.   
  
" _Tomorrow._ " He whispered in a sultry voice. Yuuri's breath caught, Victor hearing the gulp in his throat, finding it amusing.  
  
"W-what do we do?" He asked, his voice small and shaky. Victor giggled.   
  
"Do you like movies?" Yuuri chuckled.  
  
"Learn." He said lifting his hand in front of his lips, wiggling his fingers in a row. Victor furrowed his brow.   
  
"It helps to learn to talk?" Yuuri smiled in confirmation.   
  
"Russian?" He asked. "I need Russian." Victor giggled.   
  
"You need to learn Russian, or you need  _a_ Russian, because--"  
  
"Shut up, Victor." Yuuri said in a laugh. Victor giggled, unable not to smile, before Yuuri let out a long sigh, his face dropping. "Yuuri?" Yuuri gulped as he put his hands over Victor's pulling them down. "What is it?" Yuuri closed his eyes.   
  
"Mari will help. Can Mari help?" Victor pursed his lips before humming a small, 'yes'.

 

When he video chatted Mar, Victor was by his side, hand gripping the long sleeve of Yuuri's sweater.   
He thought maybe Yuuri would say it was okay, everything would be fine, but Yuuri sat silently as the screen rang, expression unreadable.

"Yuuri! Mom and Dad aren't here right now, did you need help?" Victor smiled at her using English for his sake before Yuuri nodded, signing, and her brow shot to her hairline.   
"Really?" She said. "You don't want that?" Yuuri shook his head at the thought, and signed vehemently, Victor hearing the nervous breath.  
"Victor, Yuuri wants to know why you're acting so..." She waved her arms around an invisible person next to her. Victor rose his brow.

"Why am I touching?" Mari nodded. "I like him." Yuuri shook his head, though the tiniest bit amused, signed more. 

"He means why do you touch him so intimately for lack of better words." Mari said, confusion written all over her face. Victor giggled. 

"Because I like him intimately." Mari ignored Yuuri's embarrassed signs, looking at Victor with a shocked and amused smile. 

"You want to have sex with him?" She asked. Victor squeaked at that, face filling with crimson.

"I... I'm attracted. But intimate emotion is my intention  _now_." Yuuri took a big breath as if this was bad and signed to Mari in slow, almost dragged signs. Mari's amused face fell as she read, resting her head in her chin with disappointed eyes.

"He thinks you should stop." Victor's hand tensed on Yuuri's sleeve, "He said you'll be leaving in a few months, and he doesn't want to start something that has a deadline for devastation." Victor gasped. 

"I would never leave him permanently! I would visit and call И я буду любить его, я не понимаю, почему он подумает, что я могу когда-либо оставить его!" Yuuri rested his hand on Victor's, Victor realizing he had been not only yelling, but yelling in a language neither could speak. "I would be there, Yuuri." Yuuri smiled sadly, and signed, but kept his face in Victors direction.

"You want me now," Mari said, her voice solemn and unable to do anything but act as his mouth piece, "And you may well want me in a year. But when you leave, and go back to Saint Petersburg, and we have to take 4 to 8 hour train rides just to see each other, do you really think it will last?" Victor gulped at the thought. Yuuri was a practical person, he always saw statistics and reality, but Victor was different.  
He believed in fairy tales and finding soulmates, he believed in the  _power_ true love could have, and the amount it could endure.

"It will last, da. It's you, I would make it work." Mari smiled lightly as Yuuri signed, head dropped. When Mari finally spoke, her voice cracked.

"Yo--You... You can do better than a blind man who can barely speak." Victor looked at the screen and saw tears slipping from her eyes as she quickly swiped them away. Victor understood it was sad, but why was that sentence hitting so hard?   
"ゆうりは完璧です。彼を追い払わないでください。." Her voice was thick and Yuuri made no reaction, no emotion in his expression, no movement of his hands.

"Yuuri..." Victor whispered. He began signing again, not allowing Victor to go on.

"You're just interested because I'm different." Mari stated for him. Mari huffed turning her head away. 

"Yeah..." Victor said. Yuuri tilted his head in Victor's direction, and Mari's eyes were back on him. "You're different, Yuuri. Much different." He brushed a strand of hair behind Yuuri's ear. "Not because your eyes can't see. Or it's hard to speak. Just different than anyone else." Mari smiled and Yuuri didn't move a muscle. "Would you work for me, like I would for you?" Yuuri bit his lips as he signed.

"Not yet." Victor frowned. "I don't remember meeting you, you got to know me, but I didn't get to know you. You feel like it's developed because it is for _you_ , but really, you only spent an evening with me, and enjoyed my company. And for this last week, I've been much happier than I've been in a very long time," Victor smiled lightly. "But no. I wouldn't work like you would for me. Not right now." Yuuri gulped.

"Ты мне очень нравишься. Но я не готов." Yuuri said. Victor took in a sharp breath, a grin spreading across his face as he interlaced their hands. 

"Should I keep trying?" Yuuri giggled and let out a breath.

"Я бы не отговаривал тебя."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview chapter! :D


	4. Not Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few weeks in the future.  
> Victor likes bringing Yuuri on errands, and meeting Yuuri's friends.

Yuuri wasn't sure how he ended up going shopping with Victor. And he certainly wasn't sure how Victor had convinced him to not use his identification cane behind, and take Victor's arm instead. Of course he brought it with him, but it felt naked letting Victor lead him through the seemingly empty store.

"Victor," Yuuri said pointedly, having stood in the same place with his hand gripping Victor's shirt sleeve. 

"Snacks?" Victor asked in a cheery tone. "You like chocolate, da? I'l get us chocolate." Yuuri chuckled at Victor's breezy tone as Victor moved to get the chocolate, Yuuri letting go to make it easier. "Спирт?" Yuuri's rose his brow.  
Working in a bar in Russia, of course he knew the Russian slang for Alcohol, but why does Victor want to buys some here when he owns more than enough.

"At bar, free." He said. Victor chuckled.

"I know, but this type, you won't have. Yes?" Yuuri smiled before nodding.

"Da." Victor seemed to start cooing as glass clattered and Victor's finger shuffled their way in between Yuuri's as Victor tugged him along, Yuuri's face blooming red.

"P-public, Victor, pictures!" He said tugging, but Victor's grip tightened.

"You look great, don't worry about the pictures." Yuuri huffed in exasperation as they stopped, an employee greeting them.

" _Не_ _проб_ _лема,_ " He whined, "Ваша репутация!" He declared. Victor scoffed, Yuuri able to picture the exaggerated eye roll in his mind. Victor ignored him, hands still tightly locked around Yuuri's as he paid for his things, and they finally left, but Yuuri's shoulder's were still drawn up, keeping two ruler's lengths away from Victor.

"Why so far?" Victor asked tugged hard enough for their shoulders to fall into each other. " _You_ may not want to work for this, but at least let me urge you in right direction. That's what dating is, yes?" Yuuri's brow lifted as his face slowly filled with the color red.

"Uhm... I..." Victor stopped walking and tugged Yuuri so they were facing each other. 

"Is this dating? Not relationship, just dating." Yuuri gulped.

"I though I said--"

"I know, you won't work like I will, but..." Yuuri sighed deeply.

"Victor, it's not that, not wanting to, I do..." Victor waited patiently as he Yuuri searched for the words. "I know when you leave, I'll be sad. Even now, I'll be sad, it'll be too much if we were..." Victor hummed as they stood there, unsure.

"We'll call and Skype and visit... I don't want to leave until I have you." Yuuri let out a breath of a chuckle.

"You've known me 3 weeks." Yuuri said quietly. Victor huffed.

"No, Yuuri. I've been thinking about you for years. You don't remember, but we bonded, and I've felt so empty every since, my inspiration, is  _you_ , that's why I had to leave, and now..." Yuuri felt his chest twist as Victor sighed in desperation.

"I'll make the decision. I will, before you leave, я обещаю тебе." He said quietly. Victor took both of his hands.

"Can I come over tonight? I want to do a special thing for you." Yuuri rose his brow in confusion.

"Uh... Da. Of course." Yuuri said smiling. 

The rest of the walk to Yuuri's was comfortably silent, Victor parting him with a kiss to the forehead, as he usually does now.

Now all Yuuri had to do was get an employee to help him pick out matching clothes before Victor comes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short, I'll do better next week! ;)


	5. Start a Date Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor buys Yuuri a suit to take him out on a surprise date, and Yuuri is hit by the realization that he has no way of stopping his or Victor’s emotions.

“I can’t help but question why…” Yuuri said as he handled the clothing in his hands, Victor  close enough for Yuuri to hear his breath.

 

“Because I’m taking you out to dinner, and you like to blend in. It’s a suit, I asked Mari for your last measurements and took them in a little, it should fit like a glove.” He said happily.

 

“Ваша репутация, Виктор,” Yuuri started, words still choppy, but plausible,

 

“Do not argue, мы дарлинг, Юри.” Victor  said, “Now this is a double breasted suit with a vest, here are the pants, and dress shirt, I’ll help with the buttons on the vest and jacket because there are two sets, and I have trouble doing it on myself when I wear one.” Yuuri smiled as a pair of very soft and expensive feeling fabric was splayed in his arms.

 

“I will pay expen--”

 

“If you finish that sentence I’m going to hit you with a pillow.” Victor  said sternly. Yuuri smiled at Victor ’s version of a threat being a _pillow_.

 

“Спасибо…” He said quietly. Victor ’s hand lifted his face by his chin, Yuuri not having realized he had dropped his head.

 

“Is this not okay?” Yuuri laughed and took Victor ’s hand, holding onto it as he spoke,

 

“No, this is okay, I’m just not use to... “

 

“Being spoiled?” Victor  asked. Yuuri laughed and nodded.

 

“Yes. I’ve been so driven to be independent I’ve never really let anyone help me much, but you, it’s not like I’m an idiot, you’re just thoughtful.” He said in a giggle. Victor  preened and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, and almost pulled away, but Yuuri's hand held him there.

“The only way I can return your gestures is if I can know where you are,” He said before pressing a light kiss to Victor ’s cheek.

 

Victor  took in a sharp breath as the heat from Yuuri’s lips shot down his spine.

“I’ll make a point of being easily found.” He said quietly, surprising even himself with the break in his voice.

Yuuri giggled as he lightly pushed Victor ’s chest.

 

“Let me get dressed.”

 

 

 

 

It only took about five minutes for Yuuri to come out, and being the undignified person he seems to look next to Victor , Victor  had to tuck his dress shirt in to make a show of just how undignified he is, all in fun of course.

 

Next was the vest.

Yuuri could have put it on himself, but indulged Victor ’s pampering as Victor  did it, then stood still as Victor  fiddled with the buttons a bit.

“You know, you've slimmed quite a bit since you last wore a suit, I had it fitted 5 inches in and it's almost loose.” Yuuri chuckled and nodded.

 

“You don't have near as much appetite when you aren't training for 8 hours a day.” He said amused. Victor  chuckled as he threaded a tie around Yuuri's collar.

 

“Well, you're still as dashing as ever, I love a man in a suit.” Yuuri laughed, “And you're definitely a winter, by the way, I know you can't see, but you pull off a crisp dark blue in a way that _stops hearts._ ” Yuuri felt his face heat up significantly.

 

“Don't flatter me too much, I might get full of myself.” Victor  giggled as he buttoned up the suit jacket.   
Yuuri still was trying his best to deter this, really. He thought if he just humoured Victor  it would be easy to let him leave and be bored by the end of this, but they were three weeks in, and here Victor  was, more enamoured than he was at the beginning, and Yuuri would be a fool to deny that he definitely felt a tug at his heart strings every time Victor  laughed or laced his fingers between Yuuri’s. And now, here Victor  was helping Yuuri get dressed like it was routine, nothing out of the ordinary. Though he may feel an odd familiarity from Victor  having to redress him at his first and last Grand Prix, or so he was told.   
What was he suppose to do when Victor  left? He set up his apartment before he went blind, with the plans that he would never move, so he could feel in place, and Victor  is still skating at a whopping 31, and getting attached to Yuuri over a drunken stupor almost 4 years ago.

 

Suddenly Yuuri felt panicky.   
And if there was one thing Yuuri couldn’t hide well, it was panic.

 

“Yuuri? You okay?” Victor ’s hand fell on his shoulder, and Yuuri took in a breath.

 

“I like you.” The words spilled from his mouth without permission. “Wow, you’re a really good person…” Victor  could tell these words weren’t directed at him quite quickly, and smiled in amusement.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. Yuuri nodded quickly.

 

“No, I’m fine, it just kind of hit me all of a sudden.” He said furrowing his brow, Victor  laughing.

 

“That you like me? I could kind of tell when you didn't get offended by my behavior.” Yuuri laughed.   


“Not that I like you, you're  a likeable person in general.” He said, endeared that Victor  would think anyone dislikes him.

 

“Then what just hit you?” Victor  asked curiously.

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself.

He licked his dry lips, trying to give himself time to find the right words.

 

Nothing. _Nothing_. He couldn't find anything to say.

 

“I don't know,” He said before gulping down a panicked lump in his throat.

 

“Do you only like me like everyone else?” Victor  asked, somewhat strained, hands falling away from Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head immediately.

 

“No, that…” Yuuri huffed. “It took my best friend Pichit a very long time to get me to become comfortable around him, 5 years, in fact, you could say I'm just having a bit of emotional whiplash with you.” He said, his voice quiet and tight.

He was thinking so hard, he jumped when Victor ’s hand reached his face.

Victor  didn't follow, and Yuuri felt the heat of the hovering hand on his cheek.

Silence didn't suit Victor  well.

 

Yuuri lifted his hand and put his hand on the back of Victor ’s, biting his lip as Victor  let Yuuri's hand lead his own to Yuuri's cheek.

 

“I'm not very good at experiencing change.” Yuuri said quietly.

Victor  stepped forward, Yuuri taking in a sharp breath as his back hit a corner, feeling pleasantly trapped by Victor ’s presence.

 

“I wish you didn't make such a skeptical look when I advance.” Victor  whispered, breath ghosting over Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri’s heart stuttered.

 

“It isn't because I'm skeptical of _you,_ I've never experienced someone ‘ _advancing_ ’ me. I'm skeptical of the idea.” Victor  was quiet as his hand snaked around Yuuri’s waist, sliding to his lower back.

 

“Of my feelings?” He asked, his breath now peppering Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's breath caught.

 

“No.” He said quietly. “Well, I don't know, maybe. Scared.” He said. “I don't know if you're just bored right now, or confused, or know exactly what is going on, but it's hard to read people solely on the sound of their voice.” Victor  hummed as he tilted Yuuri's head back.

 

“Am I moving too fast for you to handle?” Victor  asked.

Yuuri’s huffed.

 

“No, I'm moving faster than I thought I could.” He said.

Victor  chuckled, before he finally pressed his lips to Yuuri's.

It was soft, and lasted for 4 or 5 seconds, but he only pulled away because Yuuri wouldn't open his mouth, then he remembered that Yuuri said he'd never been advanced.

So that was Yuuri's first kiss.

 

“Is this okay?” He whispered. Yuuri nodded wordlessly, and Victor  smiled. “Then part your lips, this time.” He said as he made contact again, Yuuri only doing so, slightly.

The hand on Yuuri's lower back slid down as it pulled Yuuri closer, making him gasp, and Victor  slotted their lips together as he licked into Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri’s hand bunched up the front of Victor ’s shirt as he took in a sharp breath, before letting Victor  deepen the kiss even more, by leading Yuuri's tongue with his own.

 

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

And Victor  rested his head against Yuuri's, Yuuri feeling the metaphorical heat of his grin.

 

“I've never been in an official relationship before, nor have I ever had the urge to be.” Victor  said, “So I'm going faster than I thought I could, too. But that's why I'm so sure I want it now, because you make me want that.” Yuuri smiled lightly, his hand finding Victor ’s neck, before he pulled himself into Victor’s chest, hugging tightly.

 

“This is taking a leap of faith for me. It'll be hard to figure out how to be… we live far apart, and we both get busy, and I get pissy, and passive aggressive, so there's a lot to put up with.” Yuuri mumbled into Victor's shoulder.

Victor  laughed.

 

“It almost sounds like you're saying yes?” Victor  said. Yuuri nodded.

Victor  hugged him so tight, that Yuuri almost got a head rush.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This us late because I'm horrible tune in next time for the actual date!


	6. One Suposes Celebrities Can't Date Normally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm having writers block and cant seem to get past tgis, but I'm still on it!

“I'm aware I can't see, but I can feel the stares…” Yuuri said as he held onto Viktor's arm for dear life, a waiter taking them to a reserved table for the two.

 

“They're just jealous you're not on  _ their _ arm.” Viktor spoke proudly, Yuuri chuckling as his cheek was kissed.

 

“Here we are,” The waiter spoke, Viktor leading Yuuri to his chair, “We have a braille menu as requested, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri rose his brow in surprise as a menu was sat in front of him, mouth parting in awe.

 

“Thank you, would you mind getting a bread wine menu?” Viktor asked.

 

“Of course,” The waiter said, Viktor accepting a menu, “I'll be back in a bit to take your orders.” 

 

Yuuri smiled brightly.

 

“Where are we that they have braille menus?” He asked happily. Viktor grinned.

 

“An inclusive restaurant called Линия Горизонта.” Yuuri grinned.

 

“Mari told me about this place when I moved, I never dreamed I'd actually make it here.” He said, “Have I ever said how much I adore you?” Viktor giggled giddily.

 

“You'll have to do it more often it makes me happy.” Yuuri grinned.

 

“I adore you.” His grin brightened as Viktor laughed, embarrassed and giddy, like a child being told their art work was going on the fridge, he only wished he could see his smile.

 

“ _ Yuuri _ , you spoil me with affection tonight, what's gotten into you?” Yuuri flushed, head dropping in slight embarrassment.

 

“I'm just happy.” Viktor hummed.

 

“I couldn't be more glad of that.” Viktor said, hand finding Yuuri's from across the table. “And it's official now, so you have no reason to hold back any of those feelings, so say what you think instead of making that face.” Yuuri rose his brow, realizing his face was tight with a smile.

 

“I'm not sure how to feel comfortable when I hear you looking around at the stares.” Viktor let put a surprised gasp.

 

“You can hear that?” Yuuri giggled and nodded. 

 

“Да. Is it making you uncomfortable?” Viktor shook his head.

 

“No, I just see that some recognize you, I'm curious if it's from your bar or skating.” Yuuri nodded.

 

“The bar no doubt.” Viktor giggled.

 

“I guess we're about to find out,” Yuuri furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuuri turned his head toward the voice next to their table, unmistakably feminine, but unfamiliar.

 

“Да?” A squeak was heard from the woman.

 

“Oh, I uh, hate to interrupt, but I use to follow your skating before you retired, and this may be my only chance, would it be okay to take a photo with you?” Yuuri rose his brow. 

 

“Oh. Of-of course.” He said smiling.

 

“I'll take it!” Viktor exclaimed. The girl giggled.

 

“I was hoping you'd be in it, too, Viktor?” She asked.

 

“A selfie then!” He said, both he and Viktor standing, a waiter being bumped by Yuuri's chair,

 

“Oh, I'm sorry,” He began,

 

“Oh, no it was my fault, Mr. Katsuki, I heard you want a photo, would you all like me to take it?” The girl squealed in excitement,

 

“Would you?” The waiter giggled as he took her phone, Yuuri and Viktor wrapping an arm on a shoulder each, smiling brightly in the direction of the waiter as snaps were heard.

 

“Thank you both so much! Instagram will blow up!” Viktor giggled.

 

“Tag me, I'll like it!” The girl giggled happily agreeing to do so,

 

“Yuuri, I've always wanted to ask, why did you stop skating?” She asked. Yuuri's smile lightened.

 

“My sight was going very fast, I had trouble skating with aids, let alone without anyone.” She gasped.

 

“So you're… Blind?” Yuuri giggled at the regret in her voice as he nodded, “I'm so sorry, I didn't,”

 

“Not necessary, I'm happy you were able to become a fan in the time I skated, it makes my heart bloom to know you enjoyed it while it lasted.” The girl gasped.

 

“Thank you for skating for as long as you did.” Yuuri smiled brighter, “I'll leave you guys be for your date, thank you so much!” Yuuri grinned and nodded, Viktor not skipping a beat as more people mobbed their table for photos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was quite a night.” Viktor spoke proudly, “Russia has many fans of yours, both from skating and the bar!” He said.

 

“And unsurprisingly many of yours. I'm sorry if letting that first girl take a photo ruined our date…”

 

“Nonsense! I was proud to be there with you, it was quite a sight seeing how happy the skating fans were that you resurfaced!” Yuuri gasped.

 

“Oh god,  _ resurfaced _ I forgot, there is going to be backlash,”

 

“Now now, don't you go worrying about that, it will be  _ good _ ,  _ and  _ people saw us on a date together which means now no one will try to steal you away!” Yuuri laughed. 

 

“I don't like publicity, I never have.” Viktor laced their fingers together, “But I suppose if you put it that way, I can say the same for you.” 

 

Viktor laughed happily. 

 

“ _ No one _ can steal me away from such a treasure.” Yuuri giggled as Viktor pulled him closer, Yuuri letting Viktor's arm snake around his waist, doing the same to Viktor's. 

 

“I kind of need a drink after that, wanna watch movies and drink tonight?” He asked. 

 

“Of course, you are a very fun drunk.” Yuuri flushed as he remember the things he did with viktor at his last banquet.

 

“Not  _ too _ drunk, I wanna remember my time with you.” Viktor cooed, back Yuuri roll his eyes.

 

“Y'know, yer quite the romantic,  even if you don't realize.” Yuuri flushed but shook his head.

 

“I'm actually very bad at that stuff,” He spoke, “In the long run, you'll have to remind me of important anniversaries and events, or I may forget completely.” Viktor cooed.

 

“The fact that you believe as well as me there will be anniversaries is romantic.” He said in a caring tone rather than amourous as usual.

 

He stopped walked, Yuuri jutting to a stop by Viktor's arm.

 

“You give and give, skating, music, love, support, all while not being able to see and somehow being so uplifting despite not being given anything back.” Yuuri pursed his lips. 

 

“I get a lot back. I don't have many friends, but the ones I do treat me loyally, as well as my family. My only hope is I don't get lost in the wind with you.” Viktor tilted Yuuri's chin up and pecked his lips.

 

“Not in any lifetime.” He spoke softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a Japanese translator for just off hand whenever translations, but there isn't much of the actual language in this work, so Russian is top priority as of now, but a Japanese translator on standby who would get credited would be great! If you're interested, please email me, my email will be on my profile!


End file.
